


It’s Always the Eyes

by fshomestuck



Category: Fandom (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Abaddons here but not really, M/M, Multi, Rating may change as this is written, Spiderman AU, This is self indulgent shhh, Venom AU, You’ll see, warnings may also change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-10-05 04:24:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17318027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fshomestuck/pseuds/fshomestuck
Summary: Eyes can convey a lot.





	1. Chapter 1

He really couldn’t catch a break, could he? He’d just come out of his last lecture when someone began screaming down the hallway, voice quivering with rage and shock. 

“Stop that man! He has my bag!”

Amidst the murmur of the crowd, he slipped into the nearest restroom. All that was left was his backpack, clothes hastily stuffed in it alongside notes and a laptop.

As the man ran outside with the student’s bag—hugged to his chest as if it were his own child—he leapt out of the window, firing a strand of spider silk to the far building and launching himself forward. Soaring over the man’s head, he somersaulted and landed several yards in front of the thief. The man didn’t stop, instead turning a shoulder to knock him down. 

“Woah, there,” He laughed, holding a hand out and turning it so his wrist faced him. “I think you need to slow down!”

A glob of spider silk shot out, exploding out across the man’s chest. He promptly pulled on the other end, still attached to the device on his wrist. Then he stepped back and pulled, sending the thief toppling to the ground. Aiming a few more shots, and he pinned the man’s arms and legs to the concrete he lay on.

“You could get hurt.” Plucking the bag from his grip, he turned, eyes scanning the crowd that had gathered at the exit of the school. “Who lost their bag? I think you’d like it back.”

One student stepped forward, tears threatening to spill down their face. 

“This belongs to you, right?”  
“Mm-hmm.”  
“Here.” He held it out to them, eyes softening to a smile. “Take good care of that, will you?”

They took it, slipping it over one shoulder. Then, closing their eyes, they lurched forward and brought him in for a hug.

“Oh! Geez, alright, okay,” It took a moment for him to return the hug, patting the student’s back a little before letting go. “There you go, there you go.”

“Thank you,” They whispered as they stood back. “I don’t know how to thank you enough, Green Lynx.”

“Take care of yourself and your bag,” He replied, eyes lifting to the police car that had just pulled in to arrest the thief. “Do the best you can.”

With that, Green Lynx turned, fired off a shot of spider silk, and was gone. The police would be able to deal with that guy properly. Him? He just stopped people from causing too much trouble, as he put it. He didn’t really venture far into actual prosecution and warrants and whatnot. 

He took a while to change back to his regular clothes and slip out of the restroom, finally beginning his trek home. Waving a few classmates goodbye, he pushed open the doors into the fall air and the bustling city.

His name was Torhis Hussie, otherwise known as Green Lynx: a superhero either revered or detested for his spider-like abilities. And today had been a long, long day.


	2. Chapter 2

Torhis woke up the next morning to the pleasant surprise of being smothered by a pillow. 

He lay there for a few moments, trying to wrap his head around what was happening. Then, with all the grace of someone who spent almost all of their night trying to debug a program, he sat up, blindly grabbing at empty air until his hand made contact with another arm. As soon as he got ahold of the other person he was surging forward and pushing them off his bed. And the pillow went with them, too.

“Shit!” Oh, crap. He recognized that voice.

“What the fuck.” A younger girl with strawberry blonde hair sat up on his bedroom floor, cradling the back of her head. “Don’t you have school, June?”

“No.”  
“Why? It’s weeks until spring break.”  
“Snow days exist, remember?” June moved to sit on the edge of his bed. “They called last night.”

Hiding a rather large yawn behind his hand, he ran a hand through his hair and pulled at the knots that had accumulated overnight. 

“Damn,” He said finally. “Deer Oak Meadows really got soft, didn’t they? It barely snowed a few inches this morning.” 

Torhis shifted so he could swing his legs out from under the covers, standing up and stretching his arms up high with a low groan. At least he’d bothered to throw on a longer shirt over his boxers last night. His blankets were warm enough most of the time. He made his way to his dresser, opening one drawer after another to find some shirt that wasn’t horrendously wrinkled or reeked. Hey, he was busy, alright? He didn’t always have time to go do his laundry.

“How the hell did you get here, anyways?” Ah, always asking the proper questions at the right time.

Hah. Very funny.

“Bus. Vivian let me in after that.” He turned to face June after swapping his pajama shirt for a sweater and pulling on some leggings. 

Speaking of which, a purple-haired woman poked her head into the room.

“Of course,” He sighed out, walking over to gently poke her in the shoulder. “Why’d you let my sister into our apartment, let alone my room?”

“Because she asked.” Simple as that.

Torhis groaned, moving further back into his room. “At least I don’t have any morning classes. I’ll fucking die if I have to wake up early ever again.”

“Great!” June promptly slapped him across the arm with a devilish grin only she could pull off. “You should show your sweet little sister the ropes. Give her the good ol’ rundown of ‘Freedom Academy Northeastern’ as good faith. After all, their computer science program is one of the best in the country.”

“Can’t say the same for the people that are in my classes.”  
“They’re not that bad. Can’t be that bad.”  
“Bet. One of the shitheads in my calc class fucking knocked my laptop over and didn’t stop to say sorry!”  
“Agreed that they’re assholes, but you don’t need to be assholes back to them.” June stood up, gently nudging him out of his room. “Let’s go. We can still get to some lil’ dinky diner before you show me the campus.”

“Taste of Heaven it is,” Torhis swiped a coat off a hook on the wall outside of his room. “One of the cheapest, dinkiest establishments you’ll find in Arkora. You coming, Vivian?”

“I have a class in half an hour,” She shrugged, reaching for her own coat. “But sure. I’ll just get some coffee to go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> theres a few Easter eggs/hints in here and I’m curious who’s gonna find them  
> Ill probably reveal them next update but enjoy the debuts of Hiveswap and Ib uwu


	3. Chapter 3

The chime of the bell was comforting, as always. Torhis was the first to enter, followed closely by June and Vivian. The diner wasn’t too packed; there were only one to two other patrons sitting by the windows, sipping on their coffee and nibbling on a bagel or muffin. Well, that was normal, according to her brother. It still baffled June—how this diner didn’t shut down despite how little customers they had on a daily basis.

 

“Hey there, Torhis, Vivian,” A tall brunette warmly greeted them by the door, nodding towards Torhis as he found a seat by a counter. “This your sister?”

 

“Unfortunately.”

“Thanks,” June drawled, finding a seat by a window. “Really feel the love here...by the way, how do you know me?”

 

“Mmm?” The brunette pushed off from where he leaned against the counter, moving behind it to grab a few mugs. “Your brother talks about you sometimes. Name’s Gabriel, by the way.”

 

“He’s also at Freedom Academy Northeastern. Senior.” Torhis quipped.

 

“Nice to meet you,” Gabriel hummed, smiling towards June as he began to pour a mug of coffee. “Classes today?”

 

Torhis shook his head as Vivian nodded. She didn’t seem very jazzed at the notion.

 

“Ten-thirty seminar on group therapy,” She muttered, wringing her hands out. “Not the worst topic we could have, but not the most interesting one either.”

 

Letting out a low whistle, Gabriel set a mug of coffee down in front of Vivian, then another in front of Torhis.

 

“I have a mock trial in the afternoon, I’m supposed to be an expert witness for a murder case...so that’s going to be fun.” He replied with a sigh, running a hand through his hair as he turned away to wash his hands.

 

“Thank god I didn’t major in criminal justice. I think I’d die if I had to do any trial of any sort.” Torhis gave an empathetic sigh.

“You don’t see any daylight past being dragged out here, so you don’t have any rights to say anything about this.”

 

Torhis shot June a look, the kind that said _if we were in any other place, you would already be dead_. She gave him a beaming smile in response before she squeaked out a “Oh-! Thank you, I-” as Gabriel set a latte down in front of her.

 

“Your brother talks about you every now and then.” He gave her a small smile, a knowing smile, and walked back to the counter.

 

That was...kind of sweet. A little weird, though. But she wouldn’t complain. The coffee was good. Made up for how much Torhis seemed to be talking about her. What was he even telling Gabriel?

 

Gabriel—to June—seemed like a fairly nice person. He seemed to have some weird kind of friendship with her brother; the two seemed to bicker very often. They were practically at each other’s throats before they backed away and laughed, elbowing and patting each other on the back.

 

It was a confusing sort of friendship. She wasn’t even sure that it was an actual friendship. It was just...confusing. She didn’t know what to make of it. But it seemed a little awkward to directly ask the two, so she was left to wander through her own thoughts.

 

“Shit, I have to get to class soon,” June was brought back into reality by Vivian’s cursing. “You guys can show June around, right?”

 

Both Gabriel and Torhis nodded as Vivian picked up her bag. She gave June a little smile, waved, and darted out the door. June waved back, turning her attention to the remaining two once the door shut.

 

Within the thirty seconds that it took to see Vivian off, Gabriel had clearly said _something_ to Torhis, because the latter was busy rolling his eyes and pushing the former by his shoulder. Gabriel leaned over with a grin, murmured something in Torhis’s ear, and pulled away with a booming laugh as the other shot up and over the counter to pull him in by the collar of his shirt, aiming to give him an earful of something.

 

“Gay.” June muttered to herself, turning to look out the window to the city.

 

Maybe she should have just stayed home today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, sorry for such a late update! I’ve been in a little bit of a funk, and wasn’t sure what to write next. hopefully i won’t be as late on the next update, I hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> hI I DONT THINK I CAN REVEAL MUCH ABOUT THIS AU YET EXCEPT HOMESTUCK IS SPIDERMAN AKA GREEN LYNX 
> 
> YEEHAW I HOPE PPL LIKE IT IF THEY STUMBLE ACROSS THIS


End file.
